A Halloween countdown Tsubasa style
by Paradise-wolves
Summary: Thates all folks I wish you Happy Halloween!
1. The challenge is set

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...at all...nope all belongs to CLAMP everyone belongs to CLAMP...yep 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Sakura!" The white creature practically fell down the stairs as a robed figure slid down the stair banister after it.

"Mokona?" The princess stared as the white ball jumped into her arms. A few seconds after the robed person slid gently of the end of the stair well.

"Fai-san what are you up to?" Syaoran poked his head out from inside one of the doors on the ground floor.

"Well Syaoran-kun I'm getting ready. What am I getting ready for? Well Halloween of course." The blonde removed the hood from his head and shook his blonde hair back into place.

"Hall…o…ween…" Both teens were confused at the idea.

"Ahh Halloween is when we can talk with spirits the easiest." The mage was going off into his own thoughts before a white bun hit his head.

"Halloween is a time of parties and dressing up! Not to mention candy!" The white creature spoke from its new perch on the magician's face.

"You idiots…Halloween is a time of scaring others. So I say we have a bet with a few of our friends." The ninja muttered from his seat in the hallway.

"A bet…with Yuuko and that lot?" Fai questioned as he slipped behind his favourite source of entertainment. The mage had dumped his passenger in the nearby bin.

"Of course. We got this massive house and I'm sure we could have a lot of fun." The dark haired warrior sneered.

"Mokona will call them!" The white creature muttered from its place in the bin. The beam set up and projected the witch with her companions on the wall.

"Ahh if it isn't the feather gang." The witch cooed. "What can I do for you?" A voice in the background cut the air before the vision of a rather irritated male appeared.

"You and your group vs. us lot in a Halloween count down event." Kurogane stood in front of the projection with his arms folded. He would of looked frightening if he didn't have a blonde latched round his neck.

"Halloween event you say? We'll be right over…" The projection vanished to have the wall open up to show the witch herself, another annoying bun, a girl and two males step out of the portal.

One was currently yelling about another being so calm.

"A 7 day countdown…starts tomorrow. You better be ready" The black creature chirped from its seat on the witches shoulder. "We'll go in pairs.!"

"Eh??" Syaoran and Sakura both leapt up in cried out in unison. This wasn't going to be a quiet holiday at home.


	2. 7 Days: Team Kuro & Fai

**Disclaimer:** Kuro and Fai belong to CLAMP as do Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona and the HOLiC cast. Also Beetrain is great for making the anime series...I just wish they didn't have so many fillers. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How come I got stuck with you…" A certain ninja had gotten the short end of a straw and ended up with his favourite person, Fai.

"Because Kuro-pippin Sakura _has _to be with Syaoran and the Mokona duo wanted to go together." The blonde magician was obviously enjoying the parings more than his companion.

"So I get stuck with you…in the massive house…trying to win some prize we don't even know what it is." Kurogane huffed as the two walked down their third hallway.

"You also stuck with me until the end." Fai smirked as he gripped fold of his captive's arm.

"Great…." The raven haired man tried to free himself from the tight grip of the mage as he stomped down the hall. "Can you get off me you idiot?!" He snapped while flinging his arm around.

Then that certain grin spread across the smaller male's face, the grin that meant big trouble. He let go of the ninja and skipped along the hallway before ducking into an alcove.

"Double great…Oi you twit magician get back here!" Kurogane followed the hallway to where the mage had gone to find there wasn't an alcove or a door at all.

"What's the matter Kuro-pyon you look a little scared"

"Stupid mage get out here we're supposed to be on the same team!" It was always his luck to get the insane ones as team-mates. Even the two kids were insane…well okay not insane just a little thick and head-strong.

"Why? This is much more fun…besides you always wanted me to use magic more often." The voice was clearly smug where ever it was. Even though he couldn't see the thin blonde Kurogane knew the mage was wearing a massive grin.

"I also wanted you to talk more about your past but you never do that! Beetrain is putting you up to this aren't they?!" How the ninja hated Beetrain they screwed up everything and he'd been forced to be nice to the bun.

The great and powerful ninja…being friendly to the white creature? Not likely atleast not until things went crazy with eyes going missing.

"Whatever…" The ninja carried on his way down the hall. The two were meant to be trying to scare the next pair which was the two buns but all they were doing at the moment was getting lost. "Which way to the exit then?!"

"Who knows…" That voice was close. Wait close? Too close for comfort infact…

"Get off my back you over-sized cat-man!" Way too close.

"Owwwwww…my ears are right next to you. I didn't need max volume in my ear drums." the mage flopped off his oversized dog and held his hands cupped over his ears. "If they start bleeding your taking me to the hospital." The man whined.

"Is that an MP3 in your pocket…" The ninja felt his eyebrow start to twitch in annoyance. "In fact isn't that _my _MP3?!"

"Maybe…" The mage rolled his eyes thoughtfully before taking off down the hall chanting something in his home language.

"Give it back you annoying pest!" The dark haired man chased his skinny team-mate while trying to chop him into tiny pieces. "And talk normally!"

"That's no fun! Besides…" The mage smirked before running through a nearby wall.

"Hang on a minute…" Kurogane slowed to a stop and checked to see if the wall was real. It was. "How did he…why did he…when did he…"

"Silly puppy. You shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you." The blonde stuck his head back through the wall to grin at the grumpy man.

"Why I ought to!" The threat was cut short after the ninja tried to follow the thin man through the wall. He should of guessed the mage would disappear and he'd hit the brick structure.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" If ear drums weren't broken before they were now from the extremely loud screaming.

Somewhere a few doors down certain magician was laughing his head off about how easy it was to scare the big tough ninja.

7 Days and the ninja was already scared stiff by his team-mate.


	3. 6 Days: Team Wata & Doumeki

**Disclaimer:** Watanuki and Doumeki belong to CLAMP as do everyone else for HOLiC and the Tsbuasa group do aswell. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Why do I have to be your partner?!" As normal Watanuki was paired with Doumeki. Of course they didn't choose the pairs Yuuko did.

"Oi…Keep it down…" Doumeki called back to his very upset team-mate.

"I could be with Himawari-chan but noooo I get stuck with him!" The disgruntled teen muttered to himself.

The two had been walking down the same corridor without turning for atleast 20 minutes. Yuuko had arranged plans for directions and maybe even why everyone was paired with who they were with. Watanuki seemed to remember a ninja complaining about the pairs and how he got stuck with an idiot.

Doumeki was a fair bit in front ignoring all the comments his partner came up with.

"Moron…" The voice called out…a bit too late though.

"Ow!" Watanuki had walked straight into a pole. "What's a pole doing in a house?" Watanuki was correct after all how many houses have giant lamp post poles in the middle of a hallway?

"Maybe it's keeping the roof up…" The taller of the two spoke whilst he checked the pole for damage.

"Sure. Hang on! Why are you checking the pole for damage?! It did more to me than I did to it!" Once again the blue eyed teen was having a flip out moment.

"If the pole gets damaged we have to pay for repairs. Of course you can make the payments." Doumeki started walking again before Watanuki could throw a slipper at his head.

"A slipper? Where did that come from?" The dark haired male scratched his head while examining the fluffy pink invader.

"Oi…stop looking at your shoes."

"I'm not looking at my shoes! I don't own pink slippers!" The teen dropped the footwear before storming after the other male.

A yell erupted from what seemed to be the other side of the wall. A bang soon followed it with yet more yelling.

"I guess another team must be having trouble." Doumeki commented as he opened a nearby door.

The shorter of the two screamed when a dress-makers dummy fell out of the room. He didn't just scream he'd also run atleast 10 metres away from the dummy.

"It's a dummy…dummy…"

"I'M NOT A DUMMY!" The teen yelled before a certain pink fluffy slipper hit the back of his head.

"Another slipper…you have a weird taste in shoes…" Doumeki was now looking down at his wimp of a team-mate.

"It's not mine" Watanuki gritted his teeth trying not to yell at the annoying teen opposite him. "Besides how does it hit me in the head then?"

"That could be why…" The teen pointed to the current army of what looked like slippers coming towards them.

"Why me? Why me?" The lanky teen started praying to anything and everything for the army to retreat. Of course that wouldn't happen.

The slippers started closing in on the two. They formed a semi-circle and moved forward slowly until they were in range. Once close enough the army lept up and attacked with…glomps…?

"Get them off me!" Watanuki shrieked as he tried to get free from the fluffy pink-ness.

"Why? You like cute and fluffy…" With that Doumeki carried on his walk down the corridor leaving his team-mate to fend for himself.

"DOUMEKI YOU CREEP!"


	4. 5 Days: Team Syao & Saku

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing oyu shuld know that by now. I also have to say this incase they are reading: Beetrain are great animators...really. They were the only ones willing to make Tsubasa an anime anyway...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura was blushing and so was Syaoran. Both knew they were being stupid since they were normally alone even with Fai and Kurogane around. The two from Clow always seemed to be the adult pair even if they were classed as the kids.

Syaoran was walking slightly ahead in case anything jumped out, not that it was supposed to jump out since the house wasn't trapped. Atleast it wasn't meant to be.

"Syaoran-kun…could you maybe slow down a bit…" Sakura asked after speed walking behind the teen.

"Sure…" Syaoran slowed down a fair bit, almost to a crawl waiting for his princess to catch up.

"You know Syaoran-kun we should talk about a few things while we walk." Sakura placed her arms behind her head in thought.

"About what hime?" Syaoran asked while tilting his head slightly.

"Well let's talk about you sleeping lately."

"Uh…oh…." The teen gulped slightly thinking over what might come up.

"I know you haven't been well but still you roll more than I do." The princess glared slightly at her companion which made him freeze to the spot.

"H-how…do you know?" Syaoran stammered.

"Mokona told me how everyone sleeps…of course they changed it in Beetrain…" Sakura explained, "You recently started rolling like I do but your meant to be a still sleeper like Kurogane-san. Fai-san is meant to sleep on his front but a certain company said he blew into Mokona's ears…"

"Sakura-hime…I-I'm sure I-its not that bad…" Syaoran tried to calm his childhood friend down. "Beetrain aren't that bad after all…"

"You try telling that to our friends…" Sakura snorted at the idea of _that _company being alright.

"Hime…" Syaoran was trying to control the nervous twitch he had on his eyebrow. Mokona had pointed it out when it started and said that Kurogane had the same twitch.

"_Like father like son." _Now Mokona was loose and probably running around with another trouble making roll.

"Don't forget what happened to Hien…" The princess whispered right next to the teen's ear causing him to leap atleast 3 feet into the air.

"Hien…Nooooo!" Syaoran spiralled down to the floor, sobbing over his sword.

"Boys…" Sakura rolled her eyes as she continued down the path only stopping when she heard banging and yelling.

"Hime!" When the brunette heard the sounds he dashed to the desert princess side to find her laughing over something. "What's so funny?"

"I think Kurogane-san and Fai-san are having trouble." Sakura giggled.

Syaoran's face started turning red until he realised that his princess was thinking innocently. At that point he felt rather stupid and turned an even darker shade.

After hearing another round of yelling both the teens were in fits of laughter and rolling around the floor trying to talk about their companions between laughs.

"Do you remember when Kurogane-san wore that bag?" Sakura asked after a fit of laughter. Syaoran just nodded. "That was because Fai-san dyed his hair colour _and_cut it!"

With that both teens were rolling around in laughter again trying to imagine Kurogane with pink hair and bald patches.


	5. 4 Days: Team Yuuko and Hima

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns everything and I mean everything apart from my mind...maybe they own it too

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yuuko and Himawari had gone together on the 'little' walk. Of course the 'little' walk had turned into a very big walk. Being girls they'd already talked about various things such as make up and clothes. Now they came to the real question, what to choose.

"Who do you prefer Watanuki or Doumeki?" Yuuko asked out of the blue causing Himawari to freeze up slightly.

"I like them both…They make such great friends and are really funny together!" She was so happy that the girl literally had sparkles coming off her.

"You're more oblivious than me…" The witch muttered.

"What did you say Yuuko-san?" Himawari twirled around looking very innocent. "Something about oblivious?"

"No no I said over joyous!" Yuuko lied hoping the girl would buy it, which she did.

Himawari carried on down the path practically skipping down the path until she stopped at a wall. There was no way to go left or right.

"The door is…" She started looking around for anything that looked like a door of some kind.

"No door then." Yuuko said suddenly behind the school girl. This caused her to leap up a fair bit and return to Earth with a thump. The ground beneath the two opened up dropping both of them onto a slide of some sorts.

"Geronimo!" The both called out as the began down the slide going deeper and deeper under the house.

"This sure is a strange place…" The girl muttered in thought.

Yuuko rolled her eyes but said nothing after all this was going to be Halloween in oh, 4 days. The witch loved Halloween she already had costumes for everyone of course some people would hate them, namely Kurogane and Watanuki.

The slide stopped mid air dropping them into a pile of pillows, feather pillows, which caused several of the white objects to fly up and tickle noses. Sneezing fits soon followed.

"I wonder if the other groups are doing better." Yuuko spoke before going into another fit of sneezes.

"Yuuko out of us and those travellers who do you like the best. Not including the Mokona twins." Himawari spoke suddenly in between her sneezes.

"I don't…know…" Yuuko went into deep thought. Watanuki did cook for her but the travellers used her shop more often. Then there was the matter of the late white day gifts. "I guess I don't prefer anyone over all…."

Himawari nodded and did her best to crawl across the feathery objects to reach a door. Yuuko soon followed and slammed the door behind for good measure. The two really looked a sight, feathers sticking everywhere and noses red from sneezing.

"We look like chickens…" Yuuko said finally, speaking what both were thinking. The girl beside her nodded slowly before both started laughing at how odd they looked.

They could hear faint laughter and yelling which made their laughter worse.

"I guess this was a good idea." Himawari smiled.

"Yeah but I wonder what the prize is…" Yuuko wondered placing her index finger to her chin in thought.

"I wonder if everyone is alright."

"Of course they are it's a safe house. They had pillows under the slide after all." Yuuko pointed out as both took off down another hall shaking every third step to get feathers out.


	6. 3 Days: Team Mokona duo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...at all...nope all belongs to CLAMP everyone belongs to CLAMP...yep  
**Notes:** The Mokona duo are a grammar nightmare but they looks cute 3 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mokona and Mokona had headed off in a direction, the same direction as the kitchen, bedrooms, games room and various other fun rooms. Currently the two had chosen to enter the kitchen and explore the fridge.

"Puuuu" The lighter one called out as he lifted several cans of fizzy drinks out of the mini bar.

"Puuuu puu" Its fellow Mokona called as it lifted a jar of sweet foods from the cupboard. "They won't miss this stuff?" it asked as it tried to open the sealed object.

"Mokona does it all the time and they never notice." Its partner in crime added taking a drink of the fizzy liquid.

"Puu!" The dark Mokona pulls the lid off the jar before emptying its contents, spilling several onto the floor.

Several moments followed in which wrappers, cans and small boxes were thrown about littering the kitchen floor like leaves. The jar had also seemed to have taken a flying lesson and failed it had shattered on impact with the floor.

Both Mokona had waddled out of the kitchen as fast as they could before ducking into the next room along for safety.

The next room was the one the boys were staying in. Ideas of how to have fun were endless and so the two started on the first part of the room. The room had old bits of cloth in it with a certain ninja's cloak in the corner.

"Looting pockets then?" The raven coloured roll asked. Its sibling nodded with a slight grin.

"Kuro-pon always hurts me by stretching me so its time for payback!" The bun hopped over and started rummaging through the pockets until it eventually found something.

"Find much?" The other Mokona asked as it looked over at its companion.

"Puu!" The white creature pulled out a note, a picture and a wallet. The picture didn't seem like it had anything on it but the two took it anyway. "Paku"

The terror duo moved onto the magician's two coats and found many interesting things, most related to magic.

"I thought he didn't use magic…" On of them called out from a deep pocket.

"He doesn't but I guess he has this just incase." The other replied. "We can't check Syaoran or Sakura's things…they took them with them."

Both Mokona hopped out from the pockets and came up with a new plan to have a little fun.

"Sake!" They cried out in unison.

The light coloured Mokona knew exactly where the sake was kept, in a safe down a servant lift, and it knew the code to get into said safe.

The two jumped into the small hole and onto the small servant lift as they called it. They started pulling the rope, letting the floor drop.

"Going down!" Both called out. They could hear parts of conversations as the continued their trip down the floors. When they reached the bottom they found several feathers leading off in another direction. Both exchanged a confused glance before waddling to the sake safe.

"I know the code!" Mokona jumped up to enter the code which left the door to swing open, nearly hitting the other Mokona who had fallen into a type of sticky oil.

Both buns almost floated into the safe and begun drinking bottle after bottle of sake.

"To Halloween and all the Sake, sweets and fizzy drinks it brings!" Both chanted before rolling onto their backs to take a quick nap. The problem was going to be getting to their now very short feet when they woke up.


	7. Something wicked

**Disclaimer:** Lets see...uhhhhhhh...Everyone belongs to CLAMP yep everyone 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As the groups made they're way back to the main hall all were keeping an eye out for mysterious things. Of course The Mokona duo were concentrating on acting as sober as they could, not to mention two of the teams refraining from killing eachother.

"Magician, leave me alone!" Kurogane yelled as the mage tried to dart into another wall before being caught by the hair.

"OW! Owwwwwww owwww owww oww!" The blonde magician whined as he was pulled along by the hair, painfully. "Kuro-pi let me go!"

"Not likely!" The ninja replied.

The kids and two of Yuuko's companions had heard the calls for help to see a rather irritated ninja pulling a blonde mage along down the hall.

"Kurogane-san….?" Sakura gave a questioning look while giving Fai a sympathetic look.

"Move." He stated simply as he walked through the gathered group and down the hall.

"We better go with them" Doumeki said as he watched the pair, "Watanuki can come too."

"Why do I have to go?!" The lanky male yelled, but his question fell on deaf ears seeing as his team-mate had already started walking. He sighed and reluctantly followed.

"We better go to." Syaoran finally spoke after getting over his shock. His princess nodded and they too made after the group.

After listening to Fai's pleas and complaints the warrior let go of his captive to actually get a glare from the thin man who stormed off. He was soon followed by Sakura who politely asked her protector to stay behind. Syaoran didn't have much say in the matter and did as told.

"Why did you do it Kurogane-san?" The brunette eventually asked after building up his courage. Not to mention he didn't exactly find Watanuki's yelling that interesting.

"He shouldn't be running off and through walls." The man snorted as he folded his arms.

"Did you say he went through a wall?" Watanuki stopped mid-yell to ask.

"That's what I said." The ninja confirmed.

"Hes not a ghost though…" Watanuki gave a puzzled look which was unsurprising seeing as the only magicians he'd seen pulled rabbits out of hats.

"Hes a tricky magician…" Doumeki added. Making everyone turn and look slightly shocked. "My grandfather used to talk about travelling court magicians, they could do more than any magician we have now." He explained which settled everyone's mind.

The four wandered through the twists and turns of the hallway until they came out to the grand hall where Fai and Sakura were already seated along with the others.

"Himawari-chan!" Watanuki broke into a run to grab the seat next to the girl.

The other three were left feeling slightly odd inside, like something was going to happen. Indeed it did.

The great Watanuki tripped over a loose nail on the floor and fell straight on to his face.

"Good sound!" Yuuko and her fluff ball cheerleaders chirped.

The other three males simply looked away feeling embarrassed for the person who'd made such a great entrance.


	8. This way comes

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns all because CLAMP are great. If I said I owned anything the aliens would come for me and my nose would grow. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yuuko grabbed the Mokona duo as soon as she saw them with sake bottles stuck to their heads. Himawari gave a meaningful look from a distance but didn't say anything.

"Is that SAKE?! You were drinking SAKE!" Yuuko cried out shaking the darker Mokona backwards and forwards to get her point across.

The paler Mokona took the time to hiccup several used sweet wrappers and several items found in pockets.

Himawari gently patted the little creatures back trying to stop its half hiccup, half coughing fit.

Yuuko stopped shaking her drinking partner to look at the contents from the other creature.

"Are they from people's pockets?" Yuuko asked eyeing both Mokona carefully. The two creatures nodded before the items were sucked back up.

Several sounds which could be considered as yells came from above the floor which was quickly followed by atleast two pairs of footsteps. The group exchanged glances of confusion.

"There's a way out." Himawari noted, pointing to the nearby doorway. "I hope Doumeki and Watanuki are alright…"

"I'm sure they are…" Yuko exchanged a glance with the two rolls on her shoulders, "Atleast they should be…." She added.

Himawari took the lead down the twisting halls while commenting on various pictures and statues. The only replies she got were muffled grunts and the faint sounds of complaints. Not that she really cared.

The footsteps, now beside them, grew greater with each step until a certain blonde and princess emerged in front of them.

"Fai! Sakura!" The white creature cried as it hurtled through the air towards the small girl.

"Where are the others?" Yuuko asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care." Fai huffed and folded his arms with a pout. The blonde man twirled around and started walking away.

"Did something happen?" Himawari questioned.

"You don't know the half of it." Sakura muttered while tightly hugging the light coloured creature in her arms.

Yuuko and Himawari nodded and followed the small princess who had continued her footsteps after the magician. The Mokona twins were winging happily from their perches, trying to lighten the mood.

"Finally…" Fai muttered when they came into the large stone hall. Food was already laid out by some mysterious force, seeing as no one went in the kitchen, well no one who had long arms and thumbs.

"Sake!" The dark Mokona pointed out the bottles of alcohol on the table. It sprung from the witch's shoulder along with its counterpart to race for the drink. Yuuko and Fai grabbed each by the ears stopping their mad dash.

"You two have had enough of that." Yuuko noted, tapping each word on the creatures nose.

"Besides that's for us. See." Fai picked up a greeting card by the drinks which clearly stated humans only.

"How unfair!" The two rolls whined.

The group sat down waiting for the others to return, Fai was the one wishing that a certain ninja didn't show up at all. Sakura and Himawari were chatting away like school friends, mostly about what could be defined as girl things.

Fai rolled his eyes and placed his fingers in his ears, trying to block out the chatting next to him.

The doors flung open to let the others return. Watanuki tried to race over to his one love, Himawari, to fall on his face. The Mokona duo laughed and pointed along with Yuuko while Sakura and Himawari just felt rather sorry for him.

Fai was more wrapped up in his own thoughts, mostly about how to get revenge, anyway he could. The most he did was spare a passing glare at the ninja who returned it.

"My, my it looks like this will be good entertainment…" Yuuko muttered watching the two pass electricity between eachother, "Fight!" The witch and the two buns cried as they grabbed several bottles of liquid.


	9. Happy Halloween

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to CLAMP yep since CLAMP are the great beings  
**Notes: **And that as they say is all she wrote 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Uhhh… Yuuko-san?" Syaoran poked the witch nervously in the shoulder.

"Right here and right now we'll have a drinking contest the last one to drop out gets to choose what they wish." Yuuko explained while waving one of the bottles over her head.

"Drinking contest, drinking contest!" The Mokona duo chanted as the also waved around a bottle in their stubby little arms.

"B-but but!" Syaoran stammered.

"You're on!" Kurogane quickly shook hands with the witch, sealing the deal.

Syaoran twitched slightly as he brain started to shut down, "Why can't we have a normal Halloween?" He managed to blurt out.

"But Syaoran…it's drinking!" Mokona hopped up to the brunette with pleading eyes.

"Fine…" He sighed in defeat before sinking into a nearby seat.

The Mokona and Yuuko handed out bottles to everyone before giving themselves the same amount; Fai was tapping the table loudly.

"Let the contest begin!" A quiet chiming could be heard from their current location.

Watanuki eyed the contents carefully, tipping the bottle up and down, watching the liquid swish about. The foam on top was making him ill and he hadn't even opened the lid.

Doumeki, however, had already started drinking down his first bottle slowly. His grandfather always said that drinking slowly would allow you to drink more. He nudged the teen next to him after noticing none of the bottles opened. The male received a long speech about nudge people and rushing them, he didn't listen to any of it though.

Himawari was taking small sips of the sake and trying her best to keep smiling. She'd never drunk that much people but apparently she was a nasty drunk.

Yuuko and the Mokona duo were keeping to the same pace, drinking lots then breathing out, over and over. Thee were having a pleasant conversation about how much Watanuki would be able to drink when 'meowing' caught their attention.

Sakura had given up after three bottles and was now acting like a cat with her companion, Syaoran. Both were singing and waving about before they slipped away from the table to sit on the stone floor. Both then started to sing again.

The mage was actually drinking more than he'd usually do and he was sure he could beat the ninja. Fai had created the fake drunk act to give Sakura company and now, under the circumstance, he was going to give Kurogane a run for his money.

The raven haired man kept a careful eye on the drinking magician he was currently one bottle behind at six empty ones. He had the feeling after the first incident that Fai was faking the drinking act, but he didn't really care. This was one thing he'd win at, and then the mage would have to answer him.

Watanuki and Himawari soon fell asleep in their seats before being joined by a very out of it, Doumeki.

The three had a joint snoring song to accompany the two kids in their songs. The pale Mokona had joined Sakura and Syaoran in their merry chanting.

Yuuko and the darker Mokona smirked as they glanced over the two men glaring over the bottles. Mokona rolled over in defeat before letting out a big breath. Yuuko also put her drink down; she was more into watching the two fight than winning herself.

The two were currently drinking themselves blue going one bottle after the other. They'd probably be sick the next morning but both continued on. That was until someone shouted.

"Finished!" Everyone casually glanced towards the voice through the fuzzy vision to see a figure in front of all the empty bottles.

"Oh hiya mr.ghosty!" Watanuki commented waving a free hand. His mind took a few minutes to go over what he'd just said, "Wait…A ghost!" He couldn't of jumped any higher if he'd had a rocket strapped to his back.

The ghost waved to the group causing them most of them to take a few yard steps back. Fai casually smiled and waved back while Yuuko started laughing.

The witch and Magician stood up and walked up to the ghost and pulled the sheet off of it to reveal Tomoyo with Kero on her head.

The five of them took in the expressions before laughing, "Happy Halloween!"


End file.
